


Adult Fairy Tale/成人童话

by floatingsamsam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Fairy Tale, Original Fiction, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 属于我们自己的童话。





	1. Fish Tank/鱼缸

01 鱼缸

要做永远的鱼缸少年。

>>> 

班级里有个哑巴。严格来说，并没有人核实过这件事，只是他从不说话，没有人听过他发出任何声音。包括老师。

有次地理老师按顺序让学生报答案，当轮到他的时候全班人都不约而同的望向他。他完全没有想象中的仓皇失措，他用两根手指将嘴里的口香糖拈出来，用抽屉里一张使用过的草稿纸包了起来，又塞会了抽屉里。

他在众目睽睽之下不紧不慢的走到讲台上，花了几秒钟在粉笔盒里选了一根没有折断的白色粉笔，在黑板上写下了一个大写的字母D。在老师宣布这是正确答案之后，他又维持着那张没有丝毫情绪变化的表情从讲台走回座位上。他将右手的拇指和食指合在一起相互摩挲了下，沾了口香糖上的唾液之后又沾上了粉笔的粉末。我突然觉得嘴里有些粉笔的涩味。

他坐下的时候上衣上移，微微露出裤子上沿和上衣下摆之间的一段背脊。这时，某种说不明缘由但十分强烈的想法袭击了我，让我产生十分想将他拆散仔细清洗的念头。仿佛他的身体都被他自己的唾液沾湿，全身上下都散发着盛夏特有的淡淡的咸味。但当我在将他的四肢取下浸泡在水里的时候，却感到一股从小腹内部升腾而起的失落。

他将那张窝起的草稿纸展开，短暂的凝视了那块粉红色的口香糖一会儿，然后动作利落的又将口香糖从草稿纸上扒下来扔进了嘴里。我不禁笑了出来。

同桌疑惑的看了我一眼，我便又低下头拿起笔盯着桌上摊开的试卷。我借着抚平试卷翘起的角的机会又将目光转向了他，没想到他正好转过头看了我一眼。他的脸上没有任何表情，应该说他总是没有任何表情。我急忙收回视线，也许是因为天气的问题，汗水从我的脖子上滑进T恤里。从余光可以看到他转回了头。我的脑海里轰轰作响，不知不觉眼睛周围都被汗水濡湿。

同桌从桌子下面向我递来一小包薯片，小声的问我吃不吃。我摇摇头。他便趁低头的空档扔了一片进嘴里。咀嚼薯片清脆的响声无法从后排传进前排讲台旁的地理老师耳朵里，她还比较年轻，总是将教材高高举起挡住大部分脸。

我悄无声息的移动视线，看到他趴在桌子上，露出如同生存在远古时代的恐龙一般的脊梁。

>>> 

我看着镜子里脸上皲裂的皮肤，宛如枯萎的树叶一般蜷曲起来，手一碰便纷纷碎裂，露出淡褐色的内里。

我用胶水勉强将脸上的皮肤粘在一起，但仍旧显得十分怪异。在去学校之前，妈妈让我戴上帽子和口罩，以防吓到路人。

那天早上因为去医院领胶水，所以迟到了。我干脆在街上等到中午才去学校。

临近中午，天气越来越热，太阳光照射的角度越来越大，在外面很难找到一个阴凉的地方。我在种植在路边的树木之间穿梭，尽量躲进每一个阴影中。

阳光像是要穿透我一样，当它照射到我脸上皮肤脱落的部分上时，我会感到一阵强烈的灼烧感。我想没有体会过的人无法想象那种疼痛。在那一瞬间，我仿佛被夺去思想般晕眩，身体轻飘飘的，感受不到任何重量，眼前闪过一道刺眼的白光。或者说，像是要冲破这具身体般。这可不行。

因为我这种怪异的疾病，学校里的人几乎都不怎么喜欢我，除了我善良的同桌。我还经常听到班里的女生用并不小的音量讨论我糟糕的脸。我并不十分在意。所以当中午我到学校时，尽管现在因为是午饭时间所以有很多人在校园内走动，但我并没有跟任何一个人打招呼。

我想正是由于我令人厌恶的外形，正好解决了我苦于社交的问题。

我尽量避开人群走。

>>> 

就是在那天的那个中午，我看到了那幅令我一生难忘的景象，开启了那个在我短暂的余生中都令我魂牵梦绕的鱼缸少年的时代。

>>> 

当我走到学校后部的树林时，我听到了一阵清脆的拍打声。

我走过树丛，穿过一段落满了被前几天的雨水浸湿了的树叶的地带，在几棵嫩绿的树枝的交叉处有一墩水泥建成的半人高的平台，从平整性看来应该是出自人工。而那平台上坐着一个人，他手里正拿着一条鲜活的鱼。

那条鱼大概有十厘米那么长，他拎着鱼的尾巴，仰起头，将鱼悬空举在自己嘴部上方几厘米处。

强烈的阳光从树杈间照射在他的脸和那条鱼光滑的身体上，反射出粼粼的波光，我不得不眯起眼睛才能看清。就在这时，他端正了脸，那条鱼也不再甩动身体。他看向了我。

我甚至没有能够立即认出他的脸，他的面貌在正午的阳光下几乎接近透明，像是另一个全新的物种。那是我们班级里的那个从未说过话的人。

他似乎并不奇怪我无意闯入了他的领地，他的嘴角向两边扯开，呈现出了一个极其细微甚至难以察觉的笑容。

我有些愧疚，因为打断了他进食的过程。我动作僵硬的拿出了插在外套口袋里的手，向他挥了挥。

他可能对我的反应很满意，一仰头便将那条鱼扔进了嘴里。确切的说，是扔进了喉咙里。他几乎没有任何吞咽的动作，那条鱼就滑入了他的胃里。因为当那条鱼进入到他的身体里时，我看到他的腹部变得完全透明，而那条鱼正在里面游动。

他透明的肚子里没有内脏，没有月形的胃，没有任何粘稠的消化物，我能看到的是一条在透明的水里安然游动的鱼。我还能穿过他的肚子看到他背后的树木，仿佛那条鱼就在这片树林里飞行。

我难以置信的看向他，尝试用简单的哑语跟他交流。事实证明我实在太愚蠢了。

他面带浅淡的微笑看着我，显得十分满足。他从水泥平台上跳下来，走到我面前，拿起我的一只手放入了他的肚子里。

我穿过了他的衣物和皮肤，直接触摸到了清凉的水。鱼的游动荡起阵阵涟漪，轻柔的冲击我的手背。当它从我手旁游过时，光滑的鱼尾擦过我的手背，那种细微柔软的触感撩动着我年轻的神经末梢，我情不自禁的流下泪来。

我将手从他的身体里拿出来，却一滴水也没有带出他的体外。我紧贴着他的腹部凝视着那条仍在游动的鱼，它游动得不急也不慢，只有在调头的时候猛的一甩尾巴时会加快它的速度。与其说是食物，不如说更像一件装饰品。

我趁他不注意擦掉我脸上的泪水，顺便压低了帽檐。然后我站直了身子，拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着对他说，“希望我下次还能够看到它。”

我带着口罩，可能他看不到我努力撑起的笑容，但他应该不是聋子，他能够听到，对我点了点头。我把那当成了肯定的回答。

然后我走向教学楼，他离开了学校。那是迄今为止我最后一次看到他。他后来没有再来过学校。

但我并没有为此烦恼很久。

我同桌带了一只兔子来学校，但只过了一个课间便不见了。兔笼被打开了，我们猜测可能是有人觉得好玩就打开了笼子，便问遍了周围的人，但没有一个人知道。同桌很着急，因为我平常与他关系最近，所以我也帮着一起找。

我们利用整个午休时间找遍了学校操场和后面的树林，但是都没有找到。如果它跑到学校外面，或者被人偷走，那无论我们怎么仔细寻找也不会找到。同桌大概也知道，过了一两天，我们便几乎放弃了。

过了一个星期正好组与组之间换了座位，我和同桌坐到了靠窗的位置。物理课上我一边做笔记一边在笔记本上画画，因为有些累便靠在窗边休息了一下，却没想到看到了同桌丢失的那只兔子。

当然，我觉得这世界上的兔子几乎都长得差不多，但出现在学校的兔子极有可能就是同桌的那一只。那只兔子正在楼底下花坛中小范围内移动，它后背靠近尾部的毛发有些红，在它雪白的皮毛上尤其显眼。

我激动的猛拍同桌，他被我拍得有些疼，不断抱怨。但巨大的喜悦令我无法停止动作，我抓住他的后领不断摇晃。

但就在此刻，一只袋鼠不知道从哪里窜了出来将那只兔子叼了起来，然后便飞快的跑走了。因为我不能眼睁睁看着那只兔子从我眼皮底下又失踪，我当机立断，打开窗户，从五楼跳了下去。当同桌想要提醒我的时候已经太迟了。

我下降的过程中那只袋鼠抬头看向了我，我将下落的位置控制得十分精确。我看到它眼中的惊慌，便由衷的露出了久违的笑容。

但我没料到的是，我的脑袋撞在了袋鼠的侧背，极强的冲击力使我无法思考，瞬间晕了过去。


	2. Police Kangaroo/袋鼠警官

02 袋鼠警官

我醒来的时候却发现自己在一间木屋里，黯淡的日光从顶部稀疏的枯草间照射进来，所以屋子里面倒不是特别的黑暗。

我以腹部朝下的姿势趴在地上，也就是说，我的脸正紧贴着地面，并持续了一段不短的时间。我不知道我晕了多久，但是据现状看来，起码不会是短时间内。这个“短时间”的定义，应该超过了半个小时。半个小时的时间并不算长，但问题是，我的心脏不太好，长时间俯趴的姿势令我呼吸困难，脑袋还有些不太清醒。所以我并没有立即爬起来。

地面有些潮湿，我在尝试提起身体的时候，首先借着手臂的力量抬起了脸部，但沉重的感受依然没有从我的脸上消失。我侧过脸在手背上蹭了一下，看到蹭下来的黑色粘稠物下意识发出了厌恶的声音。

我没看清被蹭下来的是什么，屋子里光线很黯淡，况且直到现在我的眼前依旧有鲜艳的线条时而出现时而消失，并且在我的视线所及之处快速游动。我知道我正常的视觉系统还没有恢复。总归就是些泥土、灰尘和落叶之类的东西和雨水的混合物，极有可能还会掺杂一些人为产生的垃圾，这倒还是值得庆幸的，只要没有排泄物对于现在的我来说都是可以接受的。

我没想过我发出这样微小的声音也会带来麻烦。当然，在这样安静且黑暗的环境中，在我明明在学校的花坛里晕倒，醒来却身处一间我没有见过的且非常落后的木屋里的这种情势下，我当然应该能够设想到随之而来的后果。其实我也确实想到了，但是等我想到的时候已经太迟了。马后炮，不说也罢。

一个低沉的声音在我头顶响起，“请你跟我走一趟。”

我静止了几秒，脸对着地面，用很长时间——相对于那时的情势确实是很长的时间——仔细考虑了我下一步的动作。我是否要抬起头，说话的人是谁，他说的话是什么意思，为什么要我跟他走一趟，他有什么目的，是不是对我不利，我要不要对他展开攻击，之类的想法。你能想到，或是想不到的，我在短短几秒中——再次强调，在当时的情势看来，这几秒钟真的很长，你无法想象那几秒钟对我来说有多难熬——都想到了。我也并不是说我头脑活络，我的意思是，我走神了。

就算在那样的情况下，我也依旧是我，所以我依旧走神了，在宝贵的几秒时间中我依然有时间去考虑我为什么没有带纸巾出来。直接后果就是，我现在有两种选择，用衣服擦掉脸上的脏污，或者，随它去。

那几秒过去后，我站了起来，然后一阵极其强烈的眩晕袭击了我的大脑，我不得不闭上眼睛。所以我没看到面前这人的样子，但是我听到他从鼻子里发出了一声不满的哼声，那种吐气声对于人类来说未免过于沉重，我猜想那一定是一个身材高大、体格健壮的男人。

对，我站了起来。经历了漫长且细致的考虑时间，我还是站了起来。只是站了起来。似乎思不思考导致的结果都是差不多的。事实证明，我这脑袋不要比要了好。起码会让我的身体轻松很多。

我有一个优点，很多人都说过，我的专注力很强，对于当前的事能够做到高度集中。当然，这不是别人说的原话，他们的原话大多是——“你知不知道你总是活在自己的世界里”。

但是这也带来了一个问题，对于当前事物的高度集中会让我容易遗忘过去发生的事，就算是刚刚发生过的事有时候对我来说也几乎毫无粘连力。眩晕令我集中精神，几乎立即就遗忘了刚才还深深植入我脑海里的念头。对于目前的我，也就是说，我忘记了擦脸上的泥。

等待那阵眩晕慢慢消退之后，我睁开了眼睛，看到了一个确实较为庞大的身影。但当我将视线聚焦时，却发现我设想的和事实相差极大。那不是一个男人，甚至都不是一个人。不，那就不是人。

站在我面前的，能够俯视我的，正用鼻子喷吐着炽热的气息睥睨着我的，是一只袋鼠。而且那只袋鼠还穿着警服，戴着警帽。它的右前臂握着一支笔，左前臂拿着一个本子。那样子，确实非常惟妙惟肖，很像一名正经办事的警察。

它对我重复了一遍之前的话，“跟我走一趟。”

在它转过身向木屋的门口走去的时候，我问道，“为什么？”

它转过头瞥了我一眼，很快又转了回去，没有回答我的问题。

我向前走了两步，提高音量，说道：“你不能就这样让我跟你走，你总要告诉我为什么！这里是什么地方我都不知道！”

它终于停下了脚步，侧过半个身体，对我说：“你总不会是无缘无故就到这里来，你来这里总是有原因的。”

它移动身体的时候双腿同时离地，依靠强壮的尾巴作为支撑。毫无疑问，这作为它习以为常的动作而言非常熟练，但依然让我从中找到一丝幽默的讽刺意味。

“那你就告诉我是为什么？”

它晃了晃手中的笔，“我不负责回答你这个问题，我的职责就是把你带到你要去的地方。”

它话里的意思似乎表明这里是存在一个管理合理的系统的，而这个系统的细致设定让我感到受宠若惊，甚至让我瞬间获得了极强的安全感。所以我就开开心心的跟着这只袋鼠警官走出了木屋，让它带领我去到那个我需要去的地方。

怎么可能。

我并不是反对组织的系统性，社会需要秩序和统一性去维持它的长期发展，我也是社会中的一员——虽然我尽量避免——我绝对没有理由去厌恶甚至摧毁它，我只是感到来自生理方面的不适。也就是说，我的身体在极力逃避现在的局面，以及接下来可能发生的事情。

然后我发现，我这话说早了。伴随着我物理上的身体毫无缘由的反应，我的精神也发起了抵抗。我的大脑开始闪现我以前所有并不美好的回忆，并伴随着阵阵头痛，就像有人在用针扎我的后颈。

我的身体比我的头脑更早作出与之一致的反应，这是否证明我是个智力低下的动物？或许只是我的身体发展得太过先进，对比之下显得我的头脑十分多余。我这么安慰自己。

但当我看到袋鼠肌肉紧绷的后腿，便立即推翻了这个只持续了0.2秒的猜测。所以，进而证明我的大脑确实累赘。

“我为什么在这里？”我将之前问过的问题又问了一遍，就算袋鼠警官回答了我的问题——那根本不算是回答，应该说它拒绝了回答我的问题——我还是很想知道。许多为什么不停的在我的脑海里盘旋，我也对我重复询问同样的问题感到挫败，我并不会高超的套话技术，所以我只能够诚实，就算那种诚实会让我的处境更加不利。

但是袋鼠警官只是喷出了一口灼热的鼻息，平静的说：“我也不知道。除了我要做的事，其他的事我也不知道。”

我想这对于我来说应该算是个好消息。

所以我跟着袋鼠警官走出了木屋，由它带领我去往我要去的地方。

好吧，到头来还是一样的结果。


	3. Deskmate/同桌

03 同桌

袋鼠警官带着我来到了一个垃圾堆旁，我不知道将那一堆脏兮兮的警服和警帽称之为“垃圾堆”合不合适。

它从那堆垃圾中随意捡起一顶帽子递给我，同时它在手里的本子上写着什么，没有看着我。它说：“戴上。”

我犹豫着不知道该不该接过来，但大概是我长久以来已习惯一味顺从的缘故，所以骨子里的奴性使我伸出手接了过来，尽管我的思想还在思考这是不是一个正确的举动。我有些瑟缩，感到有些心虚。心虚并不是因为接过帽子会带来什么不好的后果，而是对自己付出的思考过程却没有被加以利用而感到愧疚。这种愧疚使我的情绪开始向愤怒偏移。

我看着帽子上的泥土和枯草陷入了短暂的沉默。尽管我之前也没有说话，但此时的我既没有发出任何声音，也没有做出下一步举动，而是卡在了一个不前不后的状态。很明显这不是袋鼠警官所希望的，所以我在渐渐壮大的怒火中感到不安。

那顶帽子本该是自然挺立的，但此时就像是失去血肉的皮囊，除了我的手拿着的一小部分，其余部分都以一种不可抗力的因素而向我的脚底流去。

我将右手垂下，将帽子遮掩在我的腿后，希望袋鼠警官说那句话只是出于形式主义。

这种行为说到底是一种掩耳盗铃的举动，在实践中也一次次被证明这往往没什么用。这不属于蒙混过关的范畴，只是出于一种纯主观的希望，以为可以免于遭罪。或者这是一种暗示，委婉的表明了我并不想戴上帽子的想法，希望袋鼠警官能够酌情考虑。或者，两种可能同时存在。

袋鼠警官看了我一眼，加重语气，不满道：“戴上帽子！”

事实又再一次证明这种方式真的起不了什么作用，可我下一次还会再使用。我想这种精神在教科书中叫做不屈不挠，而在另一些人口中叫做死不悔改。对于别人的谩骂，我却依然坚持自我，这让我感到一种获得胜利的快感，在这种纯粹的精神的愉悦中我将帽子端正的戴在了头上，我的动作中透露出一种极具青春气息的欢快。尽管没有镜子，但我可以知道，我从很多人的眼睛中看到过那种带有无法解开的疑惑的嗤笑。

“垃圾堆”旁还有一个大坑，从我的角度看不到坑底，便也不知道那个坑有多深。我有些好奇坑里有什么。这种好奇本属于无伤大雅的好奇，也就是当一个智力正常的人看到一样自己不知道的实物自然而然产生的好奇。这种好奇是不会产生任何伤害的，尽管是否满足这种好奇并不是必须的。

我在之前从我自己的畅想中获得的快乐里有些洋洋自得，所以便仗着自己学生的身份向前走了几步，想要看看那个坑的样貌和里面的内容物。学生是应该保持好奇的，相对应的，成年人有义务去满足学生的好奇心和求知欲。虽然现在的我对于袋鼠警官来说可能并不是一个学生，而袋鼠警官也并不是一个“成年人”——追根究底它完全不是一个“人”，但我因为短暂的愉悦而主观的选择了自己较为年幼的角色，这个角色是可以被原谅的。但是袋鼠警官拦住了我。

我不解的看向他。在我主观的选择了学生这个身份的时候，我同时也有意识的将自己尽量塑造成一个智力较为低下的人。不是说学生这个群体的智力低下，也并不是说我现在相当于一个弱智，而是和平常的我相比，我主动将自己勤于思考的一面藏了起来，而有意表现得鲁莽且幼稚。与其说这是一种自我保护，不如说这是我对于选择角色之后对于外界作出的错误判断。我在自我的愉悦中和错误的估计下作出的举动，却并不会给我带来任何好处，甚至会让我在一种极易受到伤害的状态下死于非命。

我能有这样的领悟说明我是充分清楚当前的形势的，尽管在这种极为清楚的形势中依然充满着未知的部分，但从根本看来，我绝不会是一个因为无知而死于非命的倒霉蛋。我并不珍惜我的生命，但在未知中死去的可能令我感到被冒犯，在这种状态下死去的不甘会使我死去之后也依然保持愤怒的状态。

我对所有事物有一种不自量力的控制欲，但我同时也清晰的了解都按我无法控制除了我自己以外的任何人、任何事。而在逐渐成长的过程中，世界不断向我揭露了有时一个人自己也不在自己本身的掌握中。所以我在最初甜蜜的假相中渐渐具有了不明方向的反叛精神和过度的疑心，我不允许任何人和任何事主导我的人生，对一切权威都不具有敬畏心，但对于堕落消沉的群体感到亲近。

所以当我死去时，我希望那尽可能是在我主动选择或是清晰的明确在我身上及周遭所发生的一切的状态下。我需要在安心或是绝望中了结此生，而不是令我愤怒。倒不是说我相信鬼神之说，当然了，也不是说不相信，但我的愤怒会使我死不干净，死不透彻。我的精神离不开我身体的束缚，而那将拖累我。活着的时候我被肉体所累，死了之后我却还要受它的欺骗。这不公平，我受够了。

我及时的看清了现在的情势，立即放弃了学生的角色，而回到我自己。因为陡然间智力的回归，而使我嗅到一丝危险的气息，我下意识退后了两步。我感到我的背部触碰到一个坚硬又具有弹性的物体，脑中警铃大作，身体也神经质的摆动不止。我转过头，看到了我的同桌，他也正看着我。

在此时与熟人相遇，无疑是一大慰藉。尽管袋鼠警官仍然就在距我不到一臂的位置监视着我们，我还是不由自主的短暂放松了神经，和同桌小声了交谈了起来。

他说他也不知道怎么回事就到了这里，他在班里睡午觉醒来之后就躺在一片草地上。我看他头上戴着满是尘土的警帽，想他的进程应该比我早一步，便问他之后要去哪里要做什么，可他也不知道。

尽管没有获得任何有效的信息，但在这里遇到一个认识的人对于我来说是天大的幸事。

我不善与人交流，或者说交流的结果很糟糕。我不断在反省和封闭之间徘徊，当然也收货了一些成效，只是依然没有朋友。所有的人都是来了便走，身边总是空空荡荡。同桌与我位置最为靠近，所以自然交流最多。

同桌见我也戴着帽子，便开心的笑了起来。我突然感觉到自己并不是身处在一个危险的未知地域，而是平常和相熟的人出来郊游一般。

同桌带着我向另一个方向走去，我跟着他走了几步，回过头看到袋鼠警官仍然站在原地。它表情严肃的注视着我们，右手拿着笔，左手拿着本子，保持在记录什么的姿势一动也不动。我看到它身后露出来的尾巴在地上轻轻扫了一下，便瞬间感到轻松了很多，转过头毫无疑虑的跟着同桌一起向前走。


	4. 兔子的屁股是红色的

04 兔子的屁股是红色的

我和同桌在路上一直在说话。我问了他许多问题，诸如这里是哪里，怎么从学校到这里来的，如何才能够回去这样的问题。但同桌知道的并不比我多多少，他也同样一筹莫展，只是他已经早于我习惯这里的生活和规则。

我回头看了看，袋鼠警官没有跟着我们，这时已经看不到他了，我便放心的使用正常大小的音量——没有刻意降低音量——问他，“它们会打人吗？”我指了指身后，示意道，“是不是一不按它们的要求做，就会被打？”

我不知道该如何称呼袋鼠警官，并且我们尚且不知道袋鼠警官的数量，是一群或只是一个，所以我只是保守的使用“它们”来指代。而且，如果用嘴说出“袋鼠”这样的词语，却去形容一个——我甚至不知道应该使用哪个量词，一“个”袋鼠，或是一“只”人？——会说话的袋鼠，这种感觉令人有些毛骨悚然，像是有无数的虫子在我身上爬。

在我们长久的认知中，袋鼠这种生物起码是不会说人类的语言的。不仅是袋鼠，只要不是人的生物，都无法使用人类的任何一种语言。所以，会说人类的语言的一定是人类本身。但现在却就有一只袋鼠活生生的站在我们的面前，说着流利的人类语言，操着熟悉的人类腔调，甚至不是我们听不懂的语言，而恰好是我们最能够灵活使用的中文。这是一种巧合，还是一次注定？

但它偶尔蠕动嘴巴的时候却发出袋鼠特有的声音，比人类要长且更加具有弹性的舌头在它的口腔里搅动着，搭配上它熟练的袋鼠特有的咀嚼动作，立刻就能令人生出强烈的恶心感。

这不是强调袋鼠和人类谁更高等的场合，只是在具有人类的能力和行为的同时，却又具有袋鼠的外表和习性，与其说是袋鼠与人类的结合体，将之形容为一时是袋鼠一时是人类更为恰当。而正因为在袋鼠和人类的身份之间极为快速的切换，使身为普通人类且本性懦弱的我难以承受巨大的突变，难以遏制的想要将无法及时消化的填塞物都呕吐出来。急速到来的剧情像是从天上突然砸下的陨石掉落在我的面前，毋论陨石坠落对我的身体造成的生理伤害，仅仅是陨石的震动掀起的尘土就足够将我掩埋。而在那之前令我因委屈而更加疑惑的是，为什么陨石会坠落在我的脚下？

我又不是拥有可观的质量的星球，比起我所在的这片土地，我自身的质量所拥有的吸引力完全可以忽略不计。如果排除了是冲着我来的原因，那剩下来的解释无论是这是一个概率极小的巧合——巧合也应该有概率大小的分别，我就是这其中概率极小的那个选项，毕竟我的存在可以忽略不计——还是这是一个早已精心安排好的注定，其中关于我的定论都是不会改变的。那就是——我是一个扎扎实实的倒霉蛋。

同桌比我少倒霉那么一点，因为他的兔子和这个地方——具体来说应该是和袋鼠警官——应该有联系，他到这里来多少还是能够找到原因的，我也到这里来的原因呢？难道是因为我想要去找那只兔子？

但是我依然没有埋怨我的同桌，整个学校愿意理我的只有他一个，对我而言他是个不折不扣的好人。而我也不是个忘恩负义的人，所以，尽管我可能是因为同桌的原因才来到了这里，被袋鼠警官威胁着不知道要去向哪里，但我依然想要和我的同桌一起走下去，共患难，而不是趁早溜掉。说实在的，我也不知道该往哪里溜，同桌都比我要对这个地方熟悉得多。

同桌面对我的问题，有些不好意思的笑了，低下了头。他低下头的时候似乎晃了晃脑袋，幅度十分轻微，我不知道应该将之视为否定的回应，还是自然的不代表任何回应含义的习惯性肢体晃动。

他一直没有说我们要去哪里，只是领着我走，我的腿就跟随着他的带领，一点都不带有思考的积极性。不过，我想，这也是表明了我对他的信任吧。想到这一点我还是挺高兴的。因为我在无意识间就对他产生了这样对我而言有些不利的信任，这份信任将我塑造成了一个表面上不动脑子的人。先不说我实际上有没有脑子，但这份信任是在我本能的允许下光明正大的通过我本身的戒备的，我想我是十分对得起他的，我还不差。我可以充分的心安理得的做他的朋友。

我们走到了一间房屋的门外，我和他的脚步都逐渐放慢，终于在进入之前准确的停了下来。

那间房屋和我醒过来的时候所在的房屋好像没什么不同，也可能是有区别的，但因为我那时所处的位置是在房屋里面，而我现在是处在房屋外面，当我离开之前所处的房屋的时候又没有仔细观察，所以乍看起来似乎无法区分两者之间是否有区别、有多大区别。我知道进行这样的对比是有点不公平的，所以我并没有思考太多。毕竟，如果实际上它们两者是有区别的，并且有相当可观的区别，但我自己却辨别不出来，那完全是我自己的错。起码现在来说，我没有认为质疑那间房屋的权利。

同桌伸出手做了个“请”的手势——这个手势没有使他变得成熟，而是使他看起来十分世俗，尽管他的动作并不僵硬，但那使他看起来就像是一个没有训练好的临时工——他的脸上甚至还带着放松的微笑。尽管我依然满头雾水，但在现在的场合下他能够拥有那样轻松怡然的微笑，想必他早已确认过安全性，并且里面的条件或许还可以用“还不赖嘛”这样开玩笑的语气和话语来形容，我自然就不再怀疑，第一个进入了那间房屋。

不过事实表示，这里面的条件和我之前所处的地方相比并没有什么优势，一样的昏暗，一样的肮脏。

同桌让我坐在一堆茅草堆上，然后他也坐在了我的身边。或许这在他看来已经是目前这种局面下的高级待遇了。

我觉得我们现在像是正处在一个猪圈里，只是没那么臭，我们就是被关在里面的猪。

我环视了房屋里面一圈，脑海里一片茫然，对于现在的状况完全不知道该作何反应。我觉得对于如此诡谲难解的事情发展，身处其中的我们总应该做些什么，虽然我绞尽脑汁也想不出能做什么。

以我以往对于他人的观察和从电影里看到的剧情——当然，后者所占比重较多，毕竟用我的经验与之相比实在有些可笑——环境的改变和一连串的巨大冲击必定会使当事人变得异常忙碌，所以我理所当然的认为，就算无法解决当下的难题，但起码我们要做一些事吧。

这种想法就像是现在正有老师——就算不是老师，也是起着类似老师的作用的人——观察着我们的一举一动，而我们内心里并不知道该怎么解决，但必须故意表现给老师看，以表示“我们正在努力，没有什么事都不做”。我知道就算我行动了，对我们来说依然不会起到任何帮助，但这种想法使我十分不安的坐在茅草堆上休息。尽管我如此不安，却依然沉默的继续休息，只是大脑在愧疚，身体仍然在享受松弛和无用。

我突然想到同桌的那只兔子，我就是为了它才莫名其妙到这里来的。我问他，“你那只兔子呢？找到了吗？”

“啊，啊……”他支支吾吾的，并且眼神左顾右盼着，我看着他，他却总是不看着我。

“找到了吗？”我又问了一遍，他让我等的有些着急。那明明是他的兔子，我却好像比他还着急。如果连他都不在乎他自己的兔子，我要是早知道，就不会那么费心的去帮他追那只兔子了。

“找，找到了。”他先是摇头，像个钟摆一样荡到六点钟的位置又突然停下，变成点头。

如果他说是找到了，那就是找到了吧。从他的态度看来，他并不关心他的兔子，这令我十分生气。我正是因为他才对那只兔子负有强烈的责任感的。因为那只兔子，我不仅以常人无法理解——我自己也无法理解——的方式——跳窗——去捉住它，还被困在了这样一个令我疑惑重重的地方，一醒来不光肢体酸痛，还被迫面对一只强壮、穿着警服又会说人话的袋鼠。一只会说人话的袋鼠！那比刺入眼球的针尖还要令我毛骨悚然。

自那开始，我就一直在怀疑我的大脑，我在想是不是在我面前站着的只是一位正常的人类警察，只是由于我本身因为那一次撞击而使我的大脑受到了创伤，产生了一些凭我自己难以去证实的问题，才让我对现实产生了臆想，进而将一位正常的、无辜的人类警察错以为是一个随时会将我打晕在地的袋鼠。

我现在还不能轻举妄动，万一真是我想的那样，如果我对袋鼠警官发起攻击——虽然很大程度上我应该不会如愿以偿，它会在我碰到它之前用它两条有力、强壮的后腿蹬向我的胸口，然后我就会栽倒在地。如果它的力气大一些，我的身体素质差一点，我就会永远的倒地不起，我倒下时所处的草地就会是我的墓地——那一位无辜的人民警察就会被我伤害，并且处于一头雾水的状态，他很可能会伤心。我害怕让别人伤心。即使我总是做些愚蠢的事，或许正是我总是做些愚蠢的事，比如说跳窗追捕一条疑似我同桌丢失的兔子，所以我才害怕自己的所作所为犯下的错误却让别人承担后果。

当别人分摊到一部分我的错误所引起的连环反应的负面影响时，就算那一部分的负面影响已经被我背在背上，也依然会再一次的重叠在相同的位置，使之所产生的影响加倍。

我有时候会想，光靠我自己一个人是无法消除我本人的愚蠢的，所以并不能将之所有的责任都怪罪于我。但我转念又想，他人更不是我，他们处在我的身体之外，更加难以碰触我的愚蠢，进而解决它。所以，毛病一旦存在，就无法消除，总是会存在。无论是愚蠢、饥饿、嫉妒，还是仇恨，一旦存在，就会刻在每个细胞里，以后被复制出的每个新生细胞，也都会带有相同的印记。

你无法想象我们是怎样在那间房屋里生活的。那里面透不进多少光线，只在移动的时候能够勉强知道自己没瞎，在里面待久了视觉似乎都退化了。我们就像穴居动物一样，眼睛都不用张开，因为我们知道，无论把眼睛张多大，都没用。

我又渴又饿，同时又十分尿急。起初我考虑到暂时没有找到合适的方便场所，而且我还能忍耐，所以一直憋着没说。但后来我忍不住了，撑满的膀胱使我的阴茎也同样变得有力饱满，尿道里面都充满了鼓动着的尿液，只等待马眼一时不经意的失守，就会像一群等待已久的孩子一样冲出来。它们要知道外面并不比里面好一些，它们就不能再多等一会儿。

我终于没办法再继续憋着，我扶着墙站起身——因为我不希望在起身的时候不小心忽视了肌肉的用力位置而就地解决生理问题。我站起身的同时对同桌说，“我出去尿个尿。”

同桌却说，“别出去。”

我回过头，因为尿急本就使我焦躁，此时任何阻止我达到泄洪目的的事都会即刻使我失去耐心。“不出去？”我因为过于着急而想不出反驳的话，只是重复了一遍他所说的话，但语气很不耐烦。这一点也不利于我宣泄不满的情绪，我依然觉得有一团燃烧的火堵在我的胸口。

我知道本质上因为憋尿而上火冲他人发脾气是件很愚蠢的事，如果可以的话我也不想那么粗暴的对待平时总是善待我的同桌——当然平时我对他也很友好，并不仅仅由于他是整个学校除了老师唯一一个理我的人——但那一刻我根本无法阻止这种情况的发生。

我的四肢僵硬着，因为担心再向中心挤压一点就会将尿液挤出狭窄的尿道。我的阴茎也僵硬着，它硬的毫不费力，比我自慰的时候硬的还要快，起码不再让我着急。

或许使我发脾气的不是我自己，也不是因为憋尿而引起的焦躁，因为尿急只要尿就好了，我的身体完全可以自如行动。也不是我的器官存储空间紧急对我的大脑发出的信号，同样的，它只要尿就好了。使我发脾气的正是我的尿，因为它不想要离开我的身体却又被迫受大脑的驱使而发出的不甘的情绪，大脑指挥其余器官将早先产生的尿液排出体外，好让之后产生的尿液有宽敞的处所可以待。怪不得人类的本性都是喜新厌旧的，连体内的器官都是，人类由这些器官组成，有什么资格不去跟随他们的本质呢？

同桌却没有因为我恶劣的态度而感到不满，他的表情没有任何异常——我在那间房屋里也根本看不到他的任何表情，我到底是怎么能够判定他表情的异同？可能我只是图个心安——他指了指一个更加黑暗的角落，“在这里尿就好了。”

“在这里？”我似乎像是鹦鹉一样，不断的重复他所说的话。可能我的脑子真的不好，尽管年龄和经历都是高中生，但依然缺乏高中生该有的思考能力。

“外面不安全。”

我的怒气平复了些许，我转过了身，我想我那副样子应该是做出了想要倾听他继续说明的姿态。也就是说，我开始害怕。

“不安全？哪里不安全？”我当然问的不是哪个地方不安全，他都说了是“外面”，但外面这么大，除了我们所处的狭窄昏暗的房屋里面，其余的地方都可以被称作“外面”。但可以被看做是“里面”的我们正处的场所所占面积太小，与“外面”的占地面积根本无法相提并论，甚至稍有变故，“里面”和“外面”的界限也会被打破，“里面”会被“外面”从外部挤压继而吞噬。我问的是令“外面”不安全的原因，是外界中所包含的众多构成中的哪一个或哪些部分使其如此不安全，以致于连撒尿都要在我们所处的“里面”。

现代化的文明使我们——尤其是城市里的学生，学生经历着精神上的空虚的狂欢和物质上丰满的优渥——无法与自己的排泄物同处一室，就像是因为你无法容忍你的排泄物，或是你的排泄物无法容忍你而将那种无法继续忍耐下去的焦躁和痛苦通过你们曾经存在过的联系传递给你。

但我依然妥协，我甚至在同桌还没有回答之前就已经决定乖乖听他的话在房屋内解决现阶段我小小的膀胱的燃眉之急。相比于对于被潜在的危险伤害的恐惧，和自己的排泄物相处一室根本算不上是什么困难的挑战，我甚至能轻松自如的感谢我只需要通过这种简单的方式就能够保证自身的安全。

但我连潜在的危险是什么都不知道，那是什么程度的危险？是不小心踢到草丛中的石头的危险？还是从草丛中突然钻出一条不分青红皂白就直接攻击人的毒蛇的危险？我根本不管那是哪种程度的危险，只是因为嗅到了危险的气息，血液里懦弱的基因就开始摇旗呐喊。它只要有一丝被需求的迹象就会立刻将尖尖的脑袋冒出来——尖脑袋使它便于先于任何基因钻出来——立马占领高地，布满控制中心，以极高的效率抓起对讲话筒将指令传入分散在身体里的每一个组织、器官和细胞，任谁都逃不了。

它会高声叫喊，“快点放弃抵抗吧！不要再做无畏的牺牲了！就算我们能够坚持下去又能怎样呢？为什么不选择舒服一点的方式安全着陆呢？该回头的时候就回头，该跟着人群走的时候就跟着人群走，人堆里要暖和的多啦！如果不随波逐流的话，‘形势’这个词岂不是没有意义了吗？老祖宗是不会做没有意义的事的，快跟从形势的指示，做出最正确的选择吧！”它每说一个字每说一句话就要用力点一下头，而且语气十分激动，使用强力劝说的方式令倾听的下行更加快速的接受它的要求。

同桌说，“外面有……”他沉吟了片刻，似乎是没有想到可以用来形容的词汇，右手手掌向上平摊，耸了下肩，这应该是向我表示“你明白的”的讯息。我也确实没有继续问下去，而是点点头，做出一副了然于胸的表情。

我确实明白。其实我并没有在等他的答案，因为我在他回答之前就已经做好了决定，无论他说什么，接下来我都会小心行事，在我们现处的这个狭窄昏暗的放屋里以令人绝对不会怀疑的态度安稳的待着。并且如果不是同桌执意让我出去的话，我是万万不会兴起半分出去的念头的。

所以在之后的几个小时里，房屋里逐渐蔓延起越来越浓重的尿液的骚臭味。在同桌拉过一泡屎之后，我也像是彻底放下了包袱一样也拉了一泡屎，屋里不仅存在初始的尿骚味，还混杂了人屎味。通过我们的屎的气味，我们俩人都可以知道彼此的健康状况十分良好，也就是说，非常的臭。尤其是经过一段时间的发酵之后，浓重的尿骚味和浓烈的人屎气味浓郁的像是变成了有形的固体，我们不仅感觉到呼吸进去的空气是臭的，连嘴里尝到的味道似乎也已经掺杂进屎尿的味道。我们的眼睛被熏得刺痛，止不住的流出眼泪——似乎连眼泪也变成了臭的——我们的呼吸道也似乎受到了伤害，有咳嗽的征兆。但咳嗽使我们单次大口的吸入更多臭气，也就使我们目前所遭受的情况愈加严重。

但因为环境的高温高湿，那种恶劣的影响在短时间内就十分轻易的达到了顶端——或许也不是顶端，但我们在那之后已经能够逐渐习惯，产生出“还可以”、“也不算那么臭”的想法，可以说我们应该对其免疫了——我们更快的得到了针对那种挑战的锻炼。值得庆幸也是意料之中的事，我们习惯了那种环境，以十分迅疾的速度就确认了幸存者的状态。只是，我们习惯了那种气味和对自身系统产生的伤害之后，久而久之，我们无法区分到底臭的是我们的排泄物，还是我们自身。

但我实在饿极了。不，没有，我没有像你想的那样去吃我们的排泄物，我还不至于委屈到这个程度。我饿极了，我知道屋子里肯定是没有食物可以吃的，所以唯一能指望的只有外面，而外面——同桌警告过我不要出去，所以我不能到外面去。

我现在就处于这个尴尬的境地。我想要寻找食物，我不愿意吃我以前没有接受过、无法理解的食物，无论好不好吃、正不正常、是生的还是熟的，起码得和我以前所认知的食物的形象挂上钩，譬如排泄物就不在这一行列中，所以——别想了，不可能。

我知道你在等着这种事发生。你在舒服的沙发上躺着，任由舒展自己的四肢，甚至从那么多让你感到放松的姿势中找不到一个最让你放松的。你就这样高枕无忧。你带着观看马戏团的态度整暇以待的等着我最终因为无助和绝望只能将目光转向自己的排泄物，在你的掌声和笑声中咽下自己和同桌的排泄物，然后在还没有完全吞下之前就全部吐出来，甚至将自己胃里还没有消化完全的食物残渣和黄色的胃液都吐出来。我会变得比现在更加脏乱，并且全身恶臭，像一个独自生存得很不成功的野人。你会笑得无比开心，你从我身上得到的愉悦会比你靠自己的努力得来的成就带给你的快乐都要来得纯粹、通透。

但正因为我无比了解你，正如我了解我自己。我不敢保证当我观看别人进行这样的恶作剧或是精彩的表演时不会觉得好笑和有趣，十有八九我会在我保持我内心确认愧疚的状态下仍然能够肆无忌惮的笑出声。当然我也不希望我是这样没有良心的人，我知道这样做很没有良心，嘲笑别人的困境十分没有良心，但我无法控制我脱口而出的笑声和我精彩绝伦的喜悦。或许我无法控制的原因正是我就是一个没有良心的人。我用他人的眼光去看待自己，所以我会产生愧疚的情绪。但尽管如此，愧疚只是我使用他人看我的工具来给自己铺设的标准和道义，我的喜悦和想要将之毫无顾忌的表达出来的需要远远凌驾于它之上。“愧疚”就像是一个身处异地、孤单一人、并且总是无法融入的弱者，它缩在角落里，心惊胆战的看着周围一个个张牙舞爪的大表演家，它只能保持沉默。

正是因此，所以我不会让你如愿以偿，你想要看到的景象统统都不会发生。所以，现在，关掉你的电视，回到你无聊的生活中去，我要进行的是真正的生存，和你孩子气的游戏不是一个等级。

我站起来，先是快速的走向门，但在想起了同桌的忠告之后又硬生生停住了步伐，扭转了行走的方向。我像是一个被煎烤的蟑螂一样在昏暗的房屋里乱窜。

但我实在饿极了，我受不了了。我不知道过了多久，我觉得过了很久，但外面仍旧有白色的光透进来，与之前光线的亮度相比没什么不同。如果不是我对于时间的感知已经完全损坏，那就是外面一直是白天，并且太阳的角度都没有发生什么可以观察得到的变化。但也有另一种可能，外面正有一架巨大的电灯照射着我们房屋所在的方向，亮度太强以致于我们认为仍旧是白天。

我决定走出去。

现在我脑子里唯一的念头只剩下“饿”这个字，以致于连进食的想法都无法进入到我的脑子里，我的思想就被饥饿挤满到这个程度，我的器官只剩下胃。我闻不到味道，看不到任何东西，除了饥饿的念头，剩下的所有行动就像是应激的弹簧一样毫无自主意识的作出对外界的自然反应。

也可以认为，因为饥饿，我获得了我曾以为我永远都不会拥有的勇气。饥饿使我愤怒，愤怒令我无所畏惧。愤怒是个好东西，为什么我以前学不会愤怒？

在我的内心世界里，我是大叫着冲了出去的，但实际上主要是因为饥饿和愤怒使我头晕目眩，耳朵里持续蜂鸣给我造成的错觉。从旁观者的角度看，我应当只是像一个刚从泥土里爬出来还没有习惯自己的新生的丧尸，我的肢体动作、眼神和想法都像是一个丧尸应当拥有的那样。

我缩起脖子好令我更不费力气，这个动作十分难看，但不可否认的是非常省力，如果不是现如今的文明世界要求这么多——竟然还创造出“优雅”这样的词语，不是在故意刁难同类吗？——我们都会像老祖宗一样缩起脖子弓着背走路。我的肩膀向里收，弓着背，这个姿势就像在保护胸前藏着的东西。那里确实藏着很重要的东西——我的心脏。或许老祖宗是对的，这个姿势纵然在当今社会中被视为粗俗、难看的缺乏自信和礼貌的标志性姿势，但将自己的心脏位置后缩，确实提供了在危险中给我们反应时间的机会。因为接下来发生的事就向我直接证明了我本能中做出这个姿势的前瞻性。

从黑暗处突然暴露在强光下令我的眼睛极度的刺痛，几乎是立刻，我的眼睛就流下了眼泪。饥饿使我无法思考，也使我忘记了人类的眼睛对于亮度接受的调节程度还相当差劲。我不知道以后会不会演化得好用一些，当然我希望如此，不然实在是太不方便了，我差点因此失去我的双眼。我不希望饥饿的冲动让我变成一个瞎子，还是在填饱肚子之前。要知道，如果是这样，我很可能会不顾一切的想要用任何东西填入我空虚的嘴，我可能会在埋怨我自己不争气的眼睛的时候将它挖出来吞掉。如果它无法发挥它原本的作用，那进入我的胃里多少也能算是死得其所。

反正我也感觉不到痛了，愤怒和饥饿使我浑身发烫，此时外界的任何刺激对于我来说相同的。一阵微风和一把利刃都是同样的触觉，就像是能够被火点燃的刀片在我的皮肤上调情一般的划过，使我的皮肤慢慢裂开，渗出血液。血液像是从泥土里虹吸出的泉水一样缓慢的自下而上的汇聚在伤口的凹糟中。但这个过程太过于纯真，带有儿童般的瘙痒的欢乐，而这恰使我难以忍受。

它消磨我仅存不多的耐心，仿佛是为了满足我饥饿的胃口一般，无论是具象的食物还是抽象的感觉，我都需要能够有数量众多、体积庞大的东西突然从天而降，占据我的脑袋，操控我的感官，填满我的需求——无论是对食物的需求还是对刺激的需求。无论是什么，至少给我点东西，让我有可以消耗的对象。

饥饿已经开始蚕食我自身，我感觉我的脸已经逐渐被身体从内部开始吞噬，首先是我的眼睛。我的眼睛像是突然被硬物从里面凿开一样碎裂，碎片像是鸡蛋壳一样薄且脆，然后碎片一片片减少，开始是一片接着一片，然后速度开始加快。接下来是手和脚，瞬间就被折断，并且凭空消失，断口连血都没有，像是剥落的石灰一样纷纷掉落到未知的空间中。仿佛掉进空气中，被一团不属于我们的世界里的空气接住。从掉落到接住的时间非常短暂，所以我们才会压根就没有看见，只是觉得身体的某个部分突然就凭空消失了。

我闭着眼睛的时候感觉到一阵骚动向我传来，为什么说是“感觉到”而不是“听到”或者“看到”呢？正如前面所说的，我因为饥饿和愤怒而耳鸣，耳鸣的声音响度就像交响乐一样在我的耳朵里自我对话，我已经顾不上去听外界的声音。眼睛仍然在不断的流泪，无法使用，不争气的东西。但我能够感觉到空气的涌动对我皮肤若有似无的抚摸和摩擦，那令我感到难受。在当下我的耐心弥足珍贵，一不小心就会土崩瓦解。所以这阵骚动使我报复的心理急速生长。

我闭着眼睛，除了体内的蜂鸣听不到任何声响。我看不到也听不到，羞耻心和责任心在此时根本就没有出头的可能，所以我原始的本能、曾经的野人老祖宗留在我体内基因的本能无需面对任何的拦截和削弱，仿佛被风一吹便打开旗帜的火苗一般，张开了它忍耐已久的脸。

我做好准备——其实我并没有做好准备，但我根本就不在乎，我等不了了——要首先用引起这阵骚动的生物开胃。

因为我的愤怒引起的极度膨胀的自信，我大胆睁开了眼睛。它仍然在不停的流眼泪，但我不怕瞎掉，因为我就是不怕。

此刻我十分愤怒，所以就算我的眼睛仍旧没有适应光线，但我坚信外界伤不了我分毫。这是毫无根据的自信，丝毫不值得学习。我明知我的眼睛还没有适应光线的强度，但我依然如此任性的这么做了，原因是我相信我比刺眼的光线更强，我比浓烈的排泄物的臭味更强，我比这“外面的世界”中未知的危险更强。饥饿和愤怒给了我从未有过的自信和勇气，我只是坚信着我绝对不会被外界所伤，毫无缘由。

首先我看到一团迅疾的白色影子向我袭来，等那团影子移动到近前时我猛然清醒过来，那条抛物线势必要和我所处的位置相接触。尽管我的动作一向称不上多敏捷，但我仍旧被本能驱使着躲开了那个未知生物的袭击。

但还未等我歇一口气，有一个更为巨大的生物随之朝我所在的方向极速接近，我终于感觉到了危险。

并不是说刚才白影的袭击不是危险，要不然我也不会受本能的驱使，使用超过我惯有水平的能力准确躲过。只是相比于刚才的白影，随之而来的这个生物的身形要更加庞大，速度也更快，因为体重和体积的增加使向我扑过来的风都如同饿狼一般凶猛。我这才意识到，刚才的侥幸只是儿戏，现在我所处的事件中心绝对不是能够轻松解决的情况，同桌对我的警告是真的。但现在想这些也已经晚了，房屋离我已经有几十米，回去的话是来不及了。我只能留在这里，留在正在发生的旋风的中心，硬着头皮直接面对它。我等着疼痛袭来。

我如愿以偿被一阵猛烈的撞击打倒在地，我的肩膀和背部先着地，所幸我保住了我的后脑勺。但我的头偏向一边，撞击的余力使我跌倒之后还在地上被推后了一小段距离。就因为那时，我的额角在被杂草和石子覆盖的地面上摩擦着流下了一道血迹。

刚开始是感受不到疼痛的，只觉得受伤的地方像被火烤一般变得滚烫，但等血在皮肤上流过的时候又觉得一阵冰凉。然后等到血流的足够多，身体每一处都像遍布了动脉一样跳动不止，身体会重新开始觉得滚烫，头开始晕眩。

并不是说被撞击之后不头晕，但那一刻的即时反应不是晕眩。纵使身体受到了伤害，但神经还没有反应过来，我的第一反应是想要爬起来，那是我在被撞击之后紧跟着的一刻产生的唯一想法，没有其他杂质。我总是会很容易想一些与当时情况十分不相关的事情，但那一刻我的思想非常纯粹，我知道我自己受伤了，可能并不轻，我会流血，之后也证明我确实流血了。但我没有因此而放弃活下去的希望。其实我也不确定那是不是因为想要活下去才做出的行为。我没想过要死，但我也没有怎么想要活。生活和生命对于我来说就像是给予我所以我便接受凑合着用一样的东西，就像我的性别、我的出生、我的长相一样。我没有什么异议，因为我压根不知道自己要什么，所以这个选择就交给天，如果有天的话。总之就是给我什么我就用什么，我觉得挺好的。

我这样没有上进心甚至连幻想都没有的人，用大众的话应该称之为废物。但就像我不理解他们的话一样，尽管被称之为废物，我也无动于衷。可能我十分忠于做一个废物，如果我稍微有一点上进心，或者稍微珍惜一点我自己的生活，我就背叛了我自己。我就像是这样，和自己较着劲，不敢让自己稍微好过一点，无时无刻不能放松警惕。

如果排除我想要爬起来是因为我想要活下去的原因，那我爬起来估计是想要回到之前的状态。人总是想要使状态趋近于安稳，将其称之为安全。而安稳就是保持和前一刻状态的相同或相似——毕竟完全的相同是无法达到的。所以我才想要爬起来，回到我原来的状态，并且我的脚在无意识中向之前我和同桌所在的房屋的方向走去。但我的脚步被打断了。

我被一股同刚才相似的力量击倒在地，这次我吸取了教训，我没有爬起来——我也爬不起来了，接连两次的撞击使我头脑只能够勉强保持清醒——我只是趴在地上，半抬起头。这时，我才看清楚了我所处的事件中心正在发生的事。

一群夹杂着星点白色的灰棕色像潮水一般急速向我涌来，其中白色的是兔子，灰棕色的是袋鼠。它们的毛发被风整齐的吹向后，头被削尖的像是火箭头部一般令人恐惧，仿佛随时都会炸开。

体型弱小的兔子是不可能跑得过强壮又善于弹跳的袋鼠的。那些袋鼠不同于我之前见到的袋鼠警官，没有穿警服，依然是普通的袋鼠模样。它们其中有不少都追到了兔子。它们抓到兔子之后便用牙齿将之撕碎，并将兔子的身体咀嚼几下之后便咽了下去。它们的嘴边还挂着兔子白色的毛发，它们嘴边灰棕色的毛发被兔子的血染成了绛紫色。那副场面看起来恶心却又促进食欲，我下意识咽了口唾沫，但我的大脑在那时是被恐惧所填满的。

我还没有来得及思考袋鼠怎么会是肉食动物，就看到还有一些雄性袋鼠将自己的生殖器插入了兔子的阴道或是肛门之中——看不出兔子的性别。那些兔子尾部周围的毛发立刻就被渗出的血液染红了。红色毛发的面积逐渐扩大。兔子在袋鼠的手中根本就看不出是否在挣扎，因为袋鼠的动作十分粗暴，它们自己就一直在动，看不出是兔子在动还是袋鼠自己在动。

身边不断有飞驰而过的袋鼠捕到正跳到空中的兔子，将它们在空中逮个正着，即刻便用牙齿撕碎，或是粗暴的强奸。这种场景十分壮观，甚至因为强烈的震撼性而使那幅画面具有一种严肃的艺术性，是一件不容侵犯的且极度危险的艺术品。

它们向倒在地上的我俯冲过来，在那一刻我甚至因为过度的兴奋而感到放松。

我想，就是这个时候了，我会被踩死，我的头和脸会像清脆的果实一样发出果断的声响，之后便会听话的躺在地上一动不动，连一声多余的喊叫都不会发出。我会当场即刻死去，绝无侥幸存活的可能，连挣扎的时间都不会拖延。只需被任意一只袋鼠那样踩上一脚，我就会立刻从一个正数瞬间变为零，是毫无征兆的没有任何缓冲的变化，连从正数逐渐减小到零的过程都不会发生。

我因为害怕而手脚松软，但恰是因为无法逃脱，反而产生了一种解脱的快乐，像是一件期盼已久的事终于有机会和我接触，也终于垂青于我。仿佛只要发生这件事，我就得以成为故事中的主角。悲剧使我沉浸在故事里。尽管要应付面前棘手的情况，但即使处于忙碌的状态中，我也似乎因为不得不承受而变为无法替代的角色。由此我尝到了甜蜜的滋味，我体会到了自己因为受苦而产生的价值。正因为流下的血和身上的伤，才有光芒从我的身体中流出。我不禁害羞而又欣喜若狂起来。

我躺了下来，放松了身体——同时也因为害怕而失去了力气——脸上浮现出幸福的微笑，默默念叨着，来吧，来吧，终于要来了。

我听见有人叫我的名字，我睁开眼睛，是我的同桌！他在靠近房屋的不远处朝我大喊。他离我很远，喊得十分费劲。我想他应该也很害怕，被这一群禽兽碰一下就会得脑震荡。所以他离我那么远。

那些袋鼠就像是一群迅疾的彗星群，但我不是地球。地球被彗星撞一下只会留下一个坑，我被一群体重远超于我的畜生挨个撞一下，我立马就会变成喂养这片土地的肥料。

我的脑袋依然十分晕眩，我在站起来的时候整个身体不受控制的向一边偏倒。我将头抵在地上，努力支撑着我不倒下。我可以干脆一点，我可以就这么躺在地上，任由源源不断的兔子和袋鼠像泥石流一样冲刷我的身体，将我的皮肉都刮除干净。我可以让自己更加好过。

我心想，算了吧，别支撑了，反正我也做不到，活下去就是攻克一个个难关的过程，妈的，我以后到底还要像这样辛苦多少次、多久？谁能给我个准确的时间？我这样想着，愤怒又开始将我的身体燃烧得滚烫，我甚至因此开始逐渐有了力气。我握了握拳，仍旧不那么有力，但我已经不惧怕再站起来。

我深吸一口气，像是濒死之人的抽气——那声音恶心又吓人，没有听过的人保持现状就好——我僵硬着身体一股气站了起来。我必须使自己的身体变得僵硬才能站起来。我没有能够随意操纵肌肉的力气。要使它移动、甚至保持独立的姿势，我必须使骨头和肉体僵硬。否则我就会像是一堆毫无连接的骨架一般，散落一地。

我竟然站起来了，这个过程我都不愿去回想。肉体过于痛苦，精神的紧弦也锃锃作响，像是使用坚硬的金属剐蹭绷紧的金属丝，两种金属相互摩擦，发出刺耳的高频声响，使我的肚子里翻江倒海。那声音就像在召唤着我肚子里的东西，但那种感觉不知道应该归类为便秘还是腹泻，总之不受我自身的控制，在自由的腾飞着。我不知道我肚子里竟然还存在着这种未知生物。

我突然想到了鱼缸少年，一个念头击中了我，使我瞬间清醒过来。不仅如此，我的身体还因此重新变得健康、年轻，力气像是空气一样被我吸进身体里。我突然想到，我的胃里是不是也像鱼缸少年那样有一条活着的鱼？只是我自己不知道？同鱼缸少年不同的是，我的肚皮不是透明的，我看不到我身体的内部，所以我从来都不知道。

我的内心一片狂喜，自满的笑容不由自主的浮现在我的脸上，我觉得我像是变成了我所喜爱的神话中的人物一样。我感到我的身体不仅充满了力量，我还认为我拥有连我自己都从无预见过的能力，我可能会在某个时刻让我自己吓一跳，对吗？

我看着从我身体像火箭一般飞驰而过的袋鼠，尽管袋鼠已经掠过了我，但我还是装模作样的装作成功闪身避让的姿势。那里没有人会看到我这一场自导自演的拙劣的戏，我做出这些并不是我深思熟虑的结果，只是在猜测我可能也像鱼缸少年一样身体里养着一条活着的鱼就止不住激动，还未从对自我的特殊对待的自恋中脱离出来。我在闪避的同时就认识到我这种行为的极度愚蠢，但身体的反应无法收回，我只能静静的等待身体完成那一整套装模作样的把戏，然后在内心一遍又一遍的痛斥自己的虚伪和自大。

我的身体和我的精神什么时候能够统一？在我的身体有足够的力量的时候总是不能统一，互相违背对方的意志。可能是我的精神总是过于脆弱，在身体强健的时候无法占据主导地位，只有当身体变得虚弱的时候，肉体和精神的状态才会达到统一。也就是说，身体无法再和精神相抵抗，它已经失去足以胜过精神的力量。所以，表现出来的我无论是精神还是肉体，都是一样的无能。这才是我本来的模样。

或许是因为之后兔子和袋鼠的数量开始减少，我得以成功的回到了同桌身边而不再受到进一步的伤害。

我和同桌一起又重新回到了房屋内，从室外进入昏暗的房屋中，眼睛还没有适应急剧减少的光线，眼前只有一片纯正的黑暗。但经过一场惊心动魄的冒险之后，我已经筋疲力尽，只是看不到任何东西这样的小事则已不足挂齿。我因为过度疲惫而将眼睛越瞪越大，长时间内连一次眨眼也不曾发生过。我就像逐渐凝聚成了一块枯死的木头。

我本来就是因为受不了饥饿而出去觅食的，现在不仅没有任何进食，还受了不轻的伤，但我已经无暇去理会这些理不清的线头。我现在不是脏了一个角的手帕，手帕若是脏了一个角，我们会去仔细的揉搓清洗，当但它被污渍完全污染，十有八九就会放弃将它洗干净的念头。我现在就是处于这种状态。如果仅仅只是我的鞋粘上了灰尘，我会小心的拍去，但我现在不仅在肮脏的茅草堆中排泄，排泄之后还与自己的排泄物同处一室，饿得胃都要将自己吞噬，身体上的许多部位还受了轻重不一的伤，我流出的血量已经足够使我意识不清醒。

我看着我流出的血，觉得十分浪费，血的粘稠度和色泽与糖浆的相似度非常高，我伸出舌头接住从额头刚好流到我嘴边的血。血接触舌头之后所带来的那种气味令我不由自主的吸了吸鼻子，就像是在阻止自己一样。吸鼻子这个动作似乎总是在愧疚或没有底气的时候作出。

我现在就像是一团被剁碎的肉，已经完全不用去考虑眼睛是否能够尽快适应光线的变换这种奢侈的问题了，

我坐在黑暗中，过了很久才眨了一下眼，但眼睛丝毫感觉不到酸涩，眨了一下眼睛之后仍旧贪恋干瞪着眼睛不眨眼的感觉。我花了好一会儿才将自己的眨眼频率调整到正常的状态，并努力将我的视线方向移到同桌所处的大致方向。我看不清他，但习惯使然，仍旧采取了对谁说话就要看着谁的方式。

我说，“太可怕了，我们可不能变成那样啊。”我因为筋疲力尽而近似于叹息。

“是啊。”同桌回应道。

我怎么会知道我们会变成那样呢，根本没道理，我什么也不知道。袋鼠为什么穿警服？如果要穿的话，为什么不全部都穿？为什么要追捕兔子？兔子做了什么引来杀身之祸？袋鼠为什么要强奸兔子？这里这么空旷，兔子要逃到哪里才会安全？还是说它们可以这样不眠不休的一直逃下去？这些问题，我全都不知道。我太累了，这些问题都不属于我，操他妈的，管它呢。


	5. 新生

05 新生

我时常会有这样的感觉，喉咙变成僵硬的石头，但身体的其他部位都仍旧是活的。我的身体里有不肯安歇下来的活物躁动不安的在不同的通道里穿梭，但是它们通往出口的那条路变成了坚硬且实在的石头，没有一丝可以通融的缝隙，于是它们在被堵住的地方徘徊不定。

我的喉咙像是灌入了新生的岩浆一样因为受到强烈的灼烧而感觉灰飞烟灭之后的轻松，我似乎连呼吸都可以停止，因为空气会自主的通过喉咙的断口流进我仍在跳动着的肺部。

我甚至生出为什么人类需要喉咙的疑惑，为什么那些人被割喉之后会死，难道这不正是帮助他们更加轻松活着的方式吗？我那时想要用刀片割开我的喉咙，迎接这种更加简单的呼吸方式，省下一部分呼吸的力气的话，生活应该会更加容易吧。那么多聪明至极的先人，为什么都没有想到这种省力的生存方式呢？用鼻子呼吸完全是多此一举，太愚蠢了。

但我不能那么做，原因不是我会死，而是如果我的喉咙被割开，唯一遏制我体内生物的途径被切除，那我身体里那些蛰伏已久的庞然大物会瞬间伸展开它们的肢体，显现出它们原来的面目。

我就像是安静的封存它们的容器一样，喉咙是封条，我必须死死的勒住我的脖子，让我窒息，最好连空气进入的机会都被阻隔住。那样就会令无人能够知晓那种事态发生的后果在产生不安的混乱之前就安静下来，在发生之前因为处于未知的可能而保持从未出生的状态，就像不让儿子犯罪的最佳方式是让夺取母亲的子宫一样。

每当此时，我就不由自主的用双手勒住了我的脖子，在我双手之中的脖子会逐渐变得僵硬起来，脖子上的青筋在我的手心会逐渐变得饱胀，如同骨头一样硌着我的手，凸起的棱角会毫不留情的在我的手心划开一道道幽暗甜蜜的切口。但同时我又因为本能驱使而艰难的呼吸，我就像脖子被折断一般高仰起头。我大张着嘴，感觉到气体的流动在我舌头周围包容着它的细微触感，那触感令我能够平静下来安心倾听窒息时静谧的世界。我拼命挤压着我的气管，手指因为过于用力而颤抖不已，仿佛能够从中挤出什么不得了的东西似的。

堵住了唯一的出口，我守住了现实世界的干净和整洁——尽管它已经如此肮脏。但我十分笃定，住在我身体里的生物是比这世界的底端都要更为需要掩埋的东西。我硬生生的一次又一次的将爬上我喉管的生物吞了下去。如果有可能的话，那些东西需要被摧毁。但是有可能吗？我不清楚。或许我生来就具有那些东西，或许我只是一个它们暂时用来寄居与生存的容器，在意识到将要被摧毁的可能性被打开之前，就会找到逃离的绝佳途径。

尽管它不从我原本就有的现成的通道出来，却依然没有认输。它甩打着身躯和肢体，在我的身体中心掀起一阵阵旋风。这总使我觉得它要挣破我的身体，冲破我的肩膀，或是刺穿我的背部，将我的身体作为出生的蛋壳，踩踏着我的尸体作为新生喜悦的庆祝。

我的肩膀和背部总是疼痛不堪，不知道那是不是久坐的原因。但那令我觉得我的肩膀和背部总是会长出些什么，我身体里的那些东西总不会善罢甘休的。

现在的我正恪尽职守的守护着自己的岗位。我就像是一把插在锁眼里的钥匙，我要一直插在锁眼里面才能够保证锁的完整性。就像我不看守，锁就会求助他人的阴谋敲断它的束缚一样。我只是保持着微妙的插在锁眼里但又刚好将其锁住的位置和方向，不能拔出去，也不能稍微动一动身体。只要轻轻变换钥匙的角度，锁都会有立刻被打开的先机。我必须保持着高度的警戒性。

但我的生命正在被消耗，我无法预测我什么时候就会被消耗殆尽。而我身体里的那些东西显然不会跟随我一起灭亡，它们会走出我老去的肉体，将之当做用过的肥料弃如弊履，顶着我的名头继续活着，而我本人早已失去对身后的名誉进行支配的知情权。

我躺在茅草堆上，睁着眼睛却什么也看不到，我已习惯了在这片黑暗中捕捉不到任何光线和变换的感觉。

长时间的视线固定使得我的视觉产生了错觉，眼前似乎开始出现五彩斑斓的色块，然后是游动的色彩线条，视觉感受到了波动之后我甚至以为我看到了真实的物体。但我并没有因为这个令人欣喜的消息而激动多少。

因为我消耗了过多的精力，身体带动着我的精神，一起在说，算了吧，就算能看到那又怎样呢。所有的事情都先放一边，最紧要的事是让我保持静止，别让我动，一下都不行。原因是什么？我筋疲力尽，没有多余精力去思考这个问题。所以，我以为我能够看到，但我仍旧没有采取任何自救行动，没有利用刚刚得到的能力去对现在的紧急——早就不紧急了，尽管严重却早已发生太久——状况作出任何改变。因为我他妈的太累了，以至于连一个敷衍的理由都找不出来。充分的发挥了骨子里的无赖劲，我就是不想动，反正这条命是我的，我爱怎么糟蹋就怎么糟蹋。谴责我吧，那又怎样呢，大不了就是一死，至少我现在不想动。

我明知现在的懒惰会导致利于我们的情势发展的滞后，但我仍旧毫无愧疚之心的浪费着大把的时间，我果真是一个没有丝毫上进心可言的人。我想，同时我也很诚实，没有给自己找一个愚蠢得毫无遮拦作用的理由。我想我还能再无赖一点，给自己一个耳光吧。可我连这都提不起力气去做。让我死是最好的选择。

像我这样懒惰的人应该什么也不做，只存着从出生开始自娘胎里带出来的一口气死死憋着，不张开嘴呼吸和进食，血管都懒得无法被打开灌入营养液，懒得屁眼都打不开，吝啬得不肯向外放一个屁。然后就这样瑟缩着皱巴巴的身体迅速消亡，在理所应当的道路上从婴儿房被送到医院后门旁的垃圾桶里，对于我来说太平间都是过于奢侈的床位。

我的其他感官似乎也在逐渐向大脑发出错误的信号。我感到身下的茅草仿佛被火点燃一般灼烧起来，我眼睛里流出滚烫又浓稠的血液——我当然看不到流出的是什么颜色，也就不知道流出的是什么，凭什么不能是眼泪？

但我能感觉到连接到我脸部下方的视觉神经正在一阵阵的抽动，仿佛我的眼球被戏弄着向脸颊内部拖拉。疼痛使我全身的血管都弹跳了一下，差点挣出我的皮肤。然后那股疼痛像是打破了我的防守一样奇异的使我放松了下来。我能够感觉到脸部布满了狰狞的血管，那些青色的血管像是翻开了松软的泥土一般从我的皮肤下方拔地而起，将我的脸皮撑得几近破裂。我担心那些新买的胶水无法阻挡住我脸部碎片之间彼此排斥着要互相远离的强烈愿望。我不由自主的抬起脖子张开嘴干呕，但随着恶心的呕吐声从我的喉咙深部呕出的只有酸腐的气体。

干呕使我头晕目眩，但我仿佛是因为这一刻身体的动作而被重新拨动了发条，虽然依旧没有多少力气，但相比于刚才几乎完全的静止，现在的我至少能够动动手指。

头晕使我视线中的色彩线条不停的旋转，就算我闭上眼，那些图像也依然固执的存在，就像是为了提醒我视觉的错觉一般，毫不客气的打在我的脸上。我不禁笑出声来，暗自庆幸还好刚才没有因为以为能够看到真实的物体而移动自己的身体，否则就白费力气了。此时我一分一毫也要计较，毕竟我剩下的东西实在屈指可数，谁知道我什么时候会力竭而亡。与其在为自己找出路的过程中突然暴毙，还不如躺着等待消亡那一刻的来临。

与其将我的生命在早已习惯的状态下浪费结束，也不要在未知的情况下摸黑前行。就像是在一片迷雾中寻找悬崖的边缘，你明知你会摔下悬崖，但你不知道什么时候会摔下去，也不知道会摔得有多惨。你总是提心吊胆的小心前行，你恨不能自暴自弃向前跳一大步便立即掉下悬崖，可你只是摔在平地上。但当你小心翼翼的继续向前移一小步，你便始料不及的掉了下去。你在想着“终于掉下去”的时候，也想着，“我日你妈”。

我冲了出去，眼睛在强光下依旧无法适应，尽管我因为生理的疼痛被本能驱使着尽可能眯起眼睛，但仍然从接受光线的缝隙中不断渗出眼泪。我知道这时我的泪水一定很咸，因为越是由于生理原因流出不含一丝情感杂质的泪水，其中的盐分含量就越高。眼泪的含盐量与情感的投入成反比。

我因为体力不足几乎是以四肢着地的方式行走，但我的前肢——也就是我的手臂——也不够有力，于是我的双臂垂直向下，在每一步的移动中都会以圆弧形的轨迹靠近地面，但总是以我自己都难以置信的力量被悬挂着吊离撞向地面的方向。

“前肢”的称呼使我更像是区别于人类的动物，或是几百万年前的还未演化为人类的原始人。那时我是在自然的状态下对自己的手臂使用了“前肢”的称呼，说明我下意识已将自己不当作一个人类看待。我已经在那种环境的淬炼下褪去了现代文明的杂质，原始人类的兽类本能取而代之从我的身体深处大摇大摆的占领了我的自我原本的位置。

我无法分清我现在所经受的痛苦是涅槃重生之前必须经历的路程，抑或只是被戏弄着成为了一个被生存的执念所支配的低等动物。关乎于这个问题的答案——或者称之为选择——决定了我接下来的计划和判断，可以说我的生死就寄托在这一个岔路口上。“选择”仅仅是我个人主观的决定，就算选择的不是正确的答案，那我也可以选择给予我自己一个错误却美好的幻想，这已经算是我的让步。你可以想象那时我有多绝望，同时我也不得不表扬我自己，正是如此，才表现出我的坚强。“坚强”这个词与我格格不入，但我却不得不相信我已经活着撑到现在。

我，伤痕累累，臭气熏天，饥肠辘辘，部分感官逐渐离我远去，部分感官却又异常灵敏起来，但那或许是退化时的空闲造成的错误判断。大脑接受了许多已经混乱的神经发出的错误讯息，所以我一时感到被烈火炙烤，一时感到万蚁噬心，我感觉不到手的存在，却能够看着它张开握紧。我抛弃了自尊和文明，只为满足我活下去的需要。

如同现在，我终于支撑不住倒在地上，我费力翻了个身仰面躺着，并不是为了希冀有人能够正好路过通过我的面容辨识我的身份——多可笑啊，就像是讽刺戏剧一般的剧情，全方位一个针眼都不留的可笑——只是为了我的呼吸能够轻松一点。我任由尿液湿透我的裤子，我大腿的皮肤感受到了温暖的热度，这股热度逐渐蔓延到了膝窝、小腿，我闻到了尿液的骚气味——感谢我的嗅觉还没有失灵——我没有感觉到一丝难堪，甚至因为与自身流出的属于自己的东西产生了亲密的接触而倍感安慰。通过这一接触，我仿佛能够和自己以两个个体并且是实体——而不是抽象的不可触碰的意象——的形式进行了交流，和自己的副产品亲近的行为使我感到十分放松，我甚至因此而露出了笑容。

我重新获得了一些体力，我爬了起来，恢复了部分视力。我没继续走上几步，便看到了在周围的地上皆是兔子的尸体。是否要吃兔子的尸体的念头在我的脑海里颠来倒去，我又开始受到了选择的折磨。

灰绿色的草地上均匀的分布着兔子的尸体，覆盖着尸体的草地面积一眼望不到头。那些已经失去了生命的尸体已经从身为“兔子”这一种身份的存在变为只是拥有自己的特性的物体，洁白的皮毛中夹带着鲜艳的血红色而显得尤其可爱。

它们像是漂亮的石头一般在平坦的草地上鼓起一个个瘤状的包，不再呼吸，不再有自己的意识，不再自主的移动、获取、给予、失去。它们已经成为了具有统一性的物体，成为了一样失去个体性的物品。它们可以被统一称之为一样东西，而不再需要区分各自的区别。

它们只能够等待他人对它们进行任何操作，不是输入指令然后便能够随之舞蹈的机器人，而是必须要不停的鞭打才能够在无知中勉强晃动的完全没有自主性的死物，是对自己要脱离他人之手的状态没有一刻持续能力的令人满意的所属物。因为它会为人所属，所以它在从被他人占用的那一刻起就变成了辛苦的保守秘密的玩偶。它就像是所有被锁在坚硬的橱柜或抽屉中的孤独的洋娃娃中的一个，因为保守了自己独一无二的秘密而总是眼含热泪，它为自己和自己的秘密深深动容。它是如此具有献身精神，忠心而又耐心的守护着它的主人将它锁在橱柜中时所怀有的目的。它的主人想要破坏它，所以它为它的主人流泪。但因为它的生命已经停止，所以它的泪只能永远留在眼眶里。

那幅壮观的景象令我无法移开目光，尽管我已饿得感官混乱，声音从眼睛里溜进去，气味从耳朵里跑出来，“看”到的景象被我张开的大嘴饥不择食的吞下却仍旧感到欲壑难填，鼻子却已停止了呼吸。无论现在我所看到的场景是通过什么渠道进入到我的意识中的，仍旧可以确定的是，我无法不被那幅画面所吸引。

不是因为看到了食物的渴望而令我贪婪的驻足，而是从那些兔子已经逐渐僵硬的尸体中，从被血染红甚至染黑却仍旧保留着洁白无瑕的特征的皮毛中，从干枯却坚硬的草中，从延伸到远处直接流到淡蓝色的天空中的兔子的尸体的布阵中，我的内心经受了十分严重的摧毁。

兔子的尸体之间几乎呈几何形状的散布方式，不同颜色之间鲜明的衬托和对比，将这种景象一直延伸到与天相接的必要性，使这幅画面不仅仅只是一副瞬间的无法被记载下来的图片。它在被完成的这一霎那就已经具备了永恒的性质，它不是一幅单一的仅通过我的感官被感知到的唯一画面，而是在超出我认知范围之外、远在被我发现和意识到之前，就已经被无数双眼睛看到并记录下完整的不同的角度的现实。

这不是我可以过目即忘的瞬间，而是将未来包裹在生存其中、被玩弄着的我们无法理解的细节，这些细节构成了这幅景象的固定性。也就是说，这幅景象一定要出现，并且之后发生的事必定已经在其中得到了充分的展现。

我们就像原始的盲人一般无知愚钝，明知答案就摆在我们眼前，我们却什么也无法捉摸通透。鱼从指缝里溜走的时候我们看到的只有鱼，而看不到我们永远抓不住的却是水。

我在外面停留了许久，从兔子众多的尸体中我获得了许多久违的隐晦的知识，尽管我未能消化那些知识，但正是因为我未能消化，我真正的食欲才得到了片刻的抑制。我没有吃任何食物，拖着比原本那副身体失去更多热量的物理身体，艰难的回到了我和同桌原来所在的那间房屋。

房屋内依旧黑得伸手不见五指，我坐下之后叫了同桌一声，没有任何回应。我感到十分奇怪，却听到我的后方有一阵怪异的声音。那个声音在房屋外面。

我走出去绕到了房屋后方。我的脚步极轻极慢，我担心那些野蛮的袋鼠会饿到将我的同桌分食。我听到生肉互相摩擦的那种黏糊糊的声音，我全身颤抖，不敢面对。但正因为我的同桌已经变成同兔子的尸体一样毫无生命的物体，我才更要将他残余的尸体从袋鼠饕餮的口中夺回。

我深知我与袋鼠力量悬殊之大，所以我恐惧至极是具备充足的原因的。但相对的，我从我的恐惧和悲伤中得到了力量。我由于极度缺乏水分以至于我的眼中很难再堆积眼泪，但我此时正因为同桌的惨死而哭泣。我已经有足够的力量支撑我完成这项艰巨的任务，但我丝毫没有考虑我也可能会沦为袋鼠腹中餐的后果。

但那已经不需要考虑了。

我看到一个背对着我、身形和我的同桌极像的人——或是袋鼠警官？我不能确定，因为那个人形的生物完全具有人的身体，尾骨处却又长出了一条粗壮的袋鼠尾巴。那条尾巴穿破了它的衣服。值得一提的是，那个生物戴着和袋鼠警官一样的帽子。我突然想到，我同桌也戴着和袋鼠警官相同的警帽，并且穿着人类的衣服。如果不是这个酷似人类和袋鼠警官杂交的物种的生物杀死我的同桌之前——或之后——扒下了他的衣服，并且穿在了自己身上，那就是……我不愿去想那种可能。

那个生物似乎听到了我的声音，突然转过身来——但仿佛是因为无法同时使用人类的双腿和袋鼠的尾巴，或是没有完全适应这两种工具组合起来的状态，它转身的动作显得有些笨拙。我被它的动作吓得瑟缩了一下，但我没有逃跑。

“怎么……怎么是你啊？”我懊悔的叫出了声。

我的同桌一脸震惊的望着我，我一时也只顾及注视他那双仍旧属于人类的眼睛。直到依靠那双眼睛和眼睛里透露出的情绪的确认，我才有闲暇去注意他身体的其余部分。

不是说我将他的那双眼睛抠出来和他的身体分离开看待，我不可能只和一对孤零零的眼球对视。眼球必须要嵌进眼眶里，骨骼像山峰一样耸立起来，为眼球打造容身之处，再向外部延伸，形成脸部的肌肉和皮肤，起码需要像这样具有大众所熟知的人类基本的样貌特征，才能够拥有被辨认出身份的基础条件。所以，虽然我首先看的是他的眼睛，那是因为人类身为视觉动物的习惯使然。同时他也受到了惊吓，需要确认我的身份和情绪，眼神就像无法阻止的气体一样从眼睛里流出来，我们的眼睛自然而然的进行了准确的对视。不知道首先确认身份是好事还是坏事，相比于我先发现了同桌也是袋鼠警官的事实，接下来我所看到的景象会不会更加令我震惊一些？或是这两件事叠加起来对我造成了双重打击？

同桌的嘴半张着，那是因为他嘴里正在咀嚼兔子的肉。为什么我会知道那是兔子的肉而不是其他？他的右手正拿着半只兔子，那是兔子的上半身，兔头已经露出了一部分白色的颅骨，前肢无力的搭在同桌的手上，就像在他的手中休憩一样。他的嘴边被血染成近似黑色的深红色。事实上，除了他的眼睛，他的脸就像用血洗过一般，连额头上都被血污染。那些血一点也不干净，深浅不一的红，湿润度也不同，所以有些位置看起来就像被弄脏一样，还沾着一些已经不能算白色的兔毛。我想为他擦去那些血，至少他额头上的。

不知道为什么，他的额头被沾染上了血显得尤其的碍眼。就像小孩子发烧需要有人去为他试探温度一样，我就怀着那样的心情。仅仅只是想替他擦去额头上的血。我想告诉他，他的额头脏了。

我只能一点一点的接受和消化信息，所以现在我依然只是看到他的上半身而已。等到我看清楚了他的脸部、手部和同样被血染脏的上衣之后，我才看向他的腿部。然后我找到了那只兔子的下半身。

他的阴茎保持着完全勃起的状态，上面挂着半只兔子——那应该是他嘴里吃着的半只兔子的下半身。他的阴茎插在兔子的身体里，因为无法完全插进去还有半截赤裸的阴茎露在外面。

那半只兔子和它的上半身不同，病恹恹的挂在他的阴茎上面，就像一面倒下的旗帜，从截断的腰部伤口所流出的血代替了它的前肢举起它的肋骨作为白旗，仿佛在无奈的说，我投降，我投降。兔子的皮毛不能再说是白色的，也就理所当然分不清那是兔子被撕裂的横截面中流出的血还是从被阴茎进入的入口所流出的血——我分不清那只兔子是雄的还是雌的。那也不重要了。

我说，“怎么是你啊？”

同桌以同样震惊的眼神看着我，都忘了咀嚼——或者他已经不好意思继续咀嚼——然后视线左顾右盼着，找不到合适的话回答，吐掉嘴里的肉似乎也不太合适，看起来十分可怜。

我看他不说话，继续说，“那可能是你的兔子啊。”

实际上，我并不知道那是不是同桌的兔子，我根本就认不出他的兔子。在我看来，他的兔子和其他的所有兔子似乎都没有太大区别，可能体型差异较大时我会发现。但除此之外，它对我而言就只是一只普通的兔子而已，不是什么唯一的某只兔子。我说这句话是为了责怪他。兔子是我到这里来的原因，他现在却和其他袋鼠警官一样捕食并且强奸兔子。而就在不久之前，我们彼此还互相承诺过不能变成袋鼠警官。

我其实不应该那么说的。

他愈加紧张起来，嘴里又重新开始了咀嚼的动作。他的眼神自从移开之后便始终不在我身上，支支吾吾的说，“我……我也没办法啊……”

怎么会没办法呢？难道你从出生开始就是袋鼠警官吗？如果是的话，那你为什么要骗我，你们有那么多兔子，还需要我一个酸臭的人类的肉作为调剂品吗？如果不是的话，那所有人都有可能会变成袋鼠警官吗？还是到了这个地方，就都会变成袋鼠警官？

在这种景象的威慑下，我本能性的倒退了两步，但在同桌的注视下，我的远离对他来说是一种不可避免的中伤。所以我的脚底仅仅在地面上磨蹭了一下，便无论如何也难再移动半步。

但我也无法靠近他，尽管他是我的同桌，他是我在学校里关系最为亲近的人，是他对于我这样一个怪胎仍旧不吝惜好意，但这份友谊仍旧无法击退我对他的惧意。尽管我不想使自己成为一个忘恩负义的人，坦白说来，这根本不能称作为“忘恩负义”，对吗？他选择了他的路，我也要选择我的路。

我进退不得，不知该作何反应，我真希望此时可以晕过去了事。但偏偏想晕的时候却又不能如意了。我的头上开始渗出更多的冷汗。

我想救的是我的同桌，我想躲的是袋鼠警官，而那两个身份汇合而成同一个身体。

如今的局面使我的思维变得异常混乱。混乱是应该的。自从我来到这里以来，混乱就没有停止过。

我突然发现，我的脸不再往下剥落了。并不是这时的我有闲情逸致去关注这样与当时事态无关的事，只是碰巧刚刚意识到。我并不确定从什么时候开始不再分裂的。

也可能正是由于当时场面的激烈程度过于严重，我无法使用恰当的方式去对其作出任何有所帮助的反应，所以我干脆不管，身体跟随意识中最先探知到我内心深处的需求的部分作出看似不合常理的行为。本质上，这其实是一种潜意识里的逃避，由于焦虑引起的逃避，由无关痛痒的表现方式去掩盖真实的想法和目的。

人类还真是一座擅长拐弯抹角的工厂，所有的河流均以最麻烦的路途流向目的地的周围，但仅仅只是环绕，在目的地周围打着旋却不进入。我要是能切开我的身体就好了，看到活生生的器官还不够，那只是顶替了罪名的表象。要进入每一个巧言令色的细胞，要修正它们的习惯，惩罚它们，鞭挞它们，让它们再也不能耍这种自己都难以察觉的把戏。但这只是希望，现代科学的限制决定了我在活着的时候不可能做到，我还是丢掉了刀，放弃了和构成自身基础单位的谈判，我就只能这样和它们一起互相争斗着活着而已。

不只是现在，我时常不得不需要使用旁观者的角度去理解我自己。我揣测着我产生某个念头的原因和用意，才能找寻到令我发展出某种对于当时的事态而言并不合理或者并不恰当的情绪的根源。我想要去完整且清晰的理解我自己，那样才能够拥有从根本上解决问题的可能性。

就算问题依然存在，但我也希望我能够不在被蒙蔽的无知状态下活着。而如果连对于离我最近的自己都无法了解——确切的说，是和“我”本身相重叠的“我”，这两者之间应当是没有距离的——那我如何还能够信任去了解其他离我更加遥远的事物和人呢？了解了事情的真相，但因为自身能力问题无法解决，与对自身的问题的真相压根没有意识，这是两个完全不同的层面，这两者之间的区别可以达到天壤之别。而我是在能够选择的情况下，是绝对无法容忍后者的存在和发生的。

尽管对于“存在理解存在本身”这个概念的讨论依然悬而未决，但很难说思想没有一时大意的时候。而且正因为是去理解存在本身，这恰恰比理解其他事物要拥有更加优越的先机。就像熟悉久住的房间一般，哪个物体移动了位置，就算只是一丁点儿，久住其中的人也能够察觉到那微妙的丝毫差异。

所以，比起能够安然和自己的生活和平共处的人，我总是显得万分不解与焦虑，我想要知道更多。但因为我知道自身的欠缺，我过于渴望知识和信息，而我现今已知的部分与未知的部分相比只是沧海一粟，因为我需要补充的信息量过于庞大，我又是如此焦急，以至于我吸一口气仿佛都是在吸收知识，所以我便不知从何处开始学习，便将整个宇宙晾在除我以外的半空。就像那些游离的分子突然减缓了运动，甚至逐渐静止，我就这样干脆放弃了学习。

这也是我的一个坏习惯，或者说是毛病。激情达到了一定程度，便会主动中止自身的运转，暂缓热情的发展和使用，与原本的意向相背而驰。我似乎会在十分重要的事情上总是与自己作对，将对自己的欲望的抑制当做是高尚的品德的积累。我越抑制便会越空虚，焦虑随之急速攀升，我却依然坚定的不解除压抑的堤坝。

就像现在，我应该当机立断的逃离同桌，逃离这个新生的“袋鼠警官”。他骗了我，我不应该怀有愧疚感，说不定就是他骗我来这里的。是他的兔子，他以他的兔子为诱饵，他以我和他之间的友谊为赌资，他利用我对他的好意当作担保。厌恶和愧疚一起猛烈的袭上我的心头，使我的身体也开始发作起来，我突然开始咳嗽，但也并不算是真正的咳嗽，介于咳嗽和抽气之间。我有些喘不过气，吸入每一口气时都像是濒死之人的喘息。

同桌向我走近了一步，我以为他是因为关心我的现状想要帮助我。尽管他现在的外表十分骇人但我也会因此而感动万分——他没有失去他的理智，他依然是我的同桌。但他踏出一步之后，并没有如我预料中的那样向我伸出他沾了血和兔毛的手，而是继续投入到他啃噬兔子尸体的进食中。值得一提的是，他的下半身也开始耸动起来。我瞟了一眼他的阴茎，那已经不太像是人的阴茎了，包皮十分的厚且肮脏，就像他在操的是一堆粪便。

我的咳嗽没有停止，但我已经无法忍受，我感受到了强烈的危机感，求生欲使我不得不离开那里。我转过身歪歪倒倒的向着和同桌相反的方向跑开，我几次跌倒在草地上或者撞在房屋的外墙上，但我没有因此而停下，我像个身怀任务的士兵一般从战场返回，而目的地是一片空白。


End file.
